Effet Indochine
by Nekoii
Summary: Euh OSPWP mais lemon dilué ca se passe bien a la fin des conflits dans une boite de nuit, avec divers couples et un dudule tout seul TT vat'il le rester? et je suis une vraie merde en résumés


Alors voyons voire, cet OS / PWP ; est le résultat d'une overdose de chocolat, de G-boys (d'où les persos) et d'Indochine (d'ou le titre), ainsi que d'une période de déprime et d'une énorme envie d'affection et de câlins … Pauvre G-boys qui en ont fait les frais ….. (Duo : moi je vais pas me plaindre ; auteur : chut !). De plus il s'agit de mon premier lemon (très dilué je crois bien) et de ma première fic gundam.

Couple : secret :p

Maintenant la partie la moins drôle

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi (snif) mais à bandai sunrise et tout un tas de monde ; et les chansons ne sont pas à moi non plus mais à indochine (faut bien justifier le titre …)

Rating : M pour être sûre même si le lemon est dilué

Attention ceci n'est pas pour les pauvres yeux des homophobes ! Vous êtes prévenue alors venez pas vouplaindre. Maintenant pour tout ceux qui sont restés jusqu'ici bonne lecture

**Effet Indochine …**

Une boîte de nuit sur la plage par un beau soir d'été ; la fête bat son plein sous les étoiles qui brillent de mille feu comme pour célébré à leur façon le fait que depuis cinq ans la guerre est finie et plus un seul conflit n'a eu lieu. Dans la boîte de nuit certains se sont réunis pour se revoir et célébrer cet événement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il danse, attirant prétendants et prétendantes autour de lui. Son corps se déhanche sur le rythme de la musique, frôlant ceux des autres affolant les plus prudes et excitants ceux avec des idées bien précises derrière la tête. Une bonne soirée pour lui, son éternel sourire fixé sur son visage, les yeux mi-clos comme pour mieux suivre le rythme et laisser la musique prendre possession de son corps. "Comme" relèverez vous ; oui comme ; car en fait ses paupières sont baissés pour masquer l'étincelle de tristesse et d'envie qui assombrit ses prunelles d'un bleu –violet foncé, et qui vire couleur de prune trop mûre à chaque fois qu'il fait face à un certain couple au travers des mèches couleurs de miel qui se sont échappés de la longue tresse qui lui bas les reins (tresse qui contribue à son succès en lui donnant un aspect androgyne). Cette vue lui fait mal et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler ce qui se passe sous ses yeux. Ce qu'il voit ? Un corps divin revêtue d'un éternel débardeur vert bouteille et d'un spandex qui fait face à une horreur rose (de son point de vue à lui :p) et pour son plus grand malheur danse avec ; enchaînant les danse sensuelles les unes après les autres, on aurait difficilement pu faire passé un cheveux entre ces deux là …

Fatigué d'essayer de les oublier ou simplement de les ignorer grâce à la danse, Duo baisse les bras (dans tout les sens du terme) et se dirige vers la table où il avait laissé son verre sous la garde de Quatre et Trowa. Garde terriblment efficace puisque ces deux là ont disparus … Avec un sursaut d'humour il se demanda brièvement lequel des deux marcherai en canard le lendemain (faut pas croire mais Quatre sous ses airs d'ange était aussi dominateur que Trowa, ce dernier n'avait pas pu s'asseoir pendant trois jours une fois). Sombrement Duo s'assit et lança un regard façon Shinigami au premier qui voulut le rejoindre, très efficace puisque personne d'autre n'osa tenter sa chance ensuite. Son regard se pose sur son verre mais il ne le prends pas : il a soif, une soif dévorante mais sa soif ne pourrais être apaisée par aucun liquide existant en ce bas monde.

Passablement déprimé il laisse son regard erré sur le dancefloor volontairement à l'opposé du couple qui le blesse sans le savoir. Un autre couple accroche son regard : Wufei et Sally, deux natures explosives et déterminés, tellement semblables que l'on pourrait s'attendre à ce que ça ne marche pas. Mais en fait si : Wufei ne voulait pas d'une _« Onna »_ faible et passive et Sally malgré tout avait besoin de protection. Leur danse est un mélange de force et de tendresse surprenant et terriblement évocateur de moments sensuels. Duo poursuit son observation des danseurs s'efforçant de ne pas revenir trop souvent vers un certain japonais aux yeux bleu cobalt. Des yeux dans lesquels il voudrait se noyer. Mais c'est comme s'il était aimanté ; et chaque aperçu du couple et de leurs danses torrides enfonce un peu plus un poignard dans son âme.

Savoir et voir, tout un monde de différence comme pour être au courant et être confronté ; pas un monde en fait juste une chose tenu et intangible : l'espoir. Espoir qui se meure dans le cœur de Duo à chaque regard qu'il porte sur la danse enflammée de Heero et Relena. Soudain la musique change le rythme ralentit, c'est le moment des slows, et s'en est trop pour Duo lorsque son cauchemar rose jette ses bras autour du cou de son rêve asiatique. Beaucoup trop et il décide d'aller s'isoler un moment dans les toilettes avant de commettre un meurtre. Malheureusement les toilettes sont fermés et la cause n'est pas bien difficile à deviner : « Trowa, prends moi, maintenant …. Ah ….. J'en peux plus » c'est assez clair pour savoir qui est à l'intérieur et quelle type d'occupation nécessite une réquisition des toilettes. En tout cas maintenant il est clair que le canard sera Quatre. Duo s'éloigne des toilettes un léger sourire aux lèvres mais le retour sur la piste de danse est comme une claque de la réalité. Le sourire vacille et s'efface. Ne supportant vraiment pas le spectacle il décide de partir s'isoler sur la plage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duo s'éloigne inconscient des deux lacs qui le fixe, deux orbes bleus qui malgré les apparences ne l'ont pas lâché de la soirée et ont tout enregistré. Le propriétaire de ces yeux souri : maintenant il est sûr à 100 que la mission qu'il s'est fixé de lui-même sera réussi sur toute la ligne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duo est assis au bord de l'eau sur la plage, et regarde le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui. Les étoiles sont tellement plus belles depuis la terre que depuis les colonies. C'est encore plus vrai pour la lune qui se lève doucement. Il se perd dans la contemplation de son doux visage. Et soudain un petit air de musique vient lui trotter dans la tête ; un air doux qui correspond à son état d'esprit et que dire des paroles qui collent avec sa situation. Les yeux rivés sur la lune et perdue dans son monde il laisse les paroles revenir à son esprit. Inconscient de la présence derrière lui, il se met à chantonner doucement pour lui-même cette chanson d'avant les colonies, son cerveau lui glissant des commentaires acerbes de temps en temps :

_J'ai demandé à la lune_

_Et le soleil ne le sait pas_

Je n'osais même pas le reconnaître moi-même et ta réaction me faisait trop peur …

_Je lui ai montré mes brûlures_

Brûlures du désir

_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

Ah ça, elle ne se gêne pas

_Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure_

_Et que je ne guérissais pas_

Je ne guérirai jamais de mon envie de toi

_Je me suis dit quelle infortune_

_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

Suis-je si pitoyable …

_J'ai demandé à la lune_

_Si tu voulais encore de moi_

As-tu seulement voulu de moi un jour, je ne l'ai jamais su

_Elle m'a dit :_

_« J'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça »_

C'est pour ça que j'ai merdu mon coup

_Et toi et moi_

_On était tellement sûr_

_Et on se disait quelques fois_

_Que c'était juste une aventure_

_Et que ça ne durerait pas_

On attend quoi de toute façon en temps de guerre …

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire_

Je parle beaucoup mais pour pas grand-chose à chaque fois …

_Et pas grand-chose pour te faire rire_

_Car j'imagine toujours le pire_

_Et le meilleur me fait souffrir_

Le meilleur fini toujours par disparaître, la mort m'a toujours tout pris

_J'ai demandé à la lune_

_Si tu voulais encore de moi_

Plus la peine ce n'est pas moi que tu veux mais la Peacecraft.

_Elle m'a dit :_

_« J'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça »_

Et elle n'a rien fait

_Et toi et moi_

_On était tellement sûr_

_Et on se disait quelques fois_

_Que c'était juste une aventure_

_Et que ça ne durerait pas_

Ca n'a même pas commencé…

Désemparé Duo répète une dernière fois le refrain en laissant couler ses larmes, _« Boys don't cry »_ mais il y a des jours où il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Alors doucement Duo pleure en demandant à la lune pourquoi il n'as pas eu celui qu'il aimait.

"-C'est une belle chanson, mais ce n'est pas la lune qui te donnera ta réponse

-Heero ? Tu ne danses pas avec Relena ?

-Hn

- … toujours le même …

-Relena n'est qu'une bonne amie tu sais …

-…

-Et je préfére quand tu m'appelles Hee-chan

-…"

Assis côte à côte en silence dans le bruit des vagues et les échos lointains de musique, ils regardent la lune ; Duo perplexe quand aux sens des phrases de Heero et ce dernier attendant manifestement quelque chose. Puis la musique leur parvient plus distinctement : le DJ a manifestement poussé le volume.

"Voici ta réponse Duo écoute bien"

Et les paroles de s'élever tandis que Heero se penche sur un Duo médusé pour rajouter quelques paroles soufflée sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille.

_Moi je n'aime pas la saint valentin_

_Et je hais le monde entier_

Normal pour le perfect soldier

_Je détesterais tous tes amis_

_La vie de famille aussi_

Parce que je ne veux pas TE partager

_On m'a dit que je suis nul à l'oral_

_Que je ne peux pas mieux faire_

_Comme un vie si triste et si fade à pleurer_

C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu une chanson pour tout te dire

_Moi je ne pense qu'à toi_

Tu m'as envoûté

_Alors viens sur moi_

_Sous mes doigts_

_Sur ma peau_

Ca se passe de commentaire mais c'est explicite

_Dans ma vie_

Il y a une place rien que pour toi

_Alors lève-toi_

_On est libre_

Personne pour nous dire quoi faire

_De survivre_

_A nos vies_

On a survécu à la guerre survivons au reste

_J'ai des résultats insuffisants_

_Surtout en allemand_

Une autre façon de dire que tu n'auras jamais de grande phrase

_J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps_

_Comme nous l'avions trouvé_

J'ai trouvé que la vie sans toi est une perte de temps

_Le prince charmant n'existe pas_

_Comme nous l'avions juré_

Tu es mon prince charmant, je le jure

_Un jour ou l'autre on partira_

Mais le plus tard sera le mieux

_Moi je ne pense qu'à toi_

Et je ne veux que toi alors je passe aux gestes

_Alors viens sur moi_

Heero de tirer Duo vers lui

_Sous mes doigts_

De glisser ses mains sous la chemise de celui-ci et de la lui arracher

_Sur ma peau_

De retirer son débardeur pour un contact

_Dans ma vie_

De l'embrasser passionnément pour mêler leurs souffles de vie

_Alors lève-toi_

Tous deux se redresse et se contemplent

_On est libre_

Se libère de leurs derniers vêtements

_On va vivre_

Tout doucement

_Pour nos vies_

Ils s'embrassent

_Ou veux tu que je te touche_

Les mains de Heero sur le torse de Duo

_Que j'embrasse_

Sa bouche qui parcoure son corps pour s'arrêter sur ses mamelons et les taquiner un moment

_Où veux tu que je te baise_

Nouveau baiser, remplis d'un désir réfréné depuis des années

_Que je fasse sur la bouche_

Des langues qui se mêlent

_Où veux tu que sur ta bouche_

Deux doigts qui se font sucer doucement, tendrement, et surtout avidement

_Que j'embrasse au-delà_

Heero qui descends et décide de s'occuper du désir évident de Duo tout en titillant son anus

_Tu préfères quoi …_

Une permission demandé et accordé

_Je ne pense qu'à toi_

Unis l'un à l'autre

_Alors viens sur moi_

Duo chevauche Heero bougeant doucement

_Sous mes doigts_

Des mains qui explorent

_Sur ma peau_

Deux peaux en surchauffent qui cherchent un contact maximum

_Dans ma vie_

Deux vies qui enfin ne feront qu'une à l'avenir

_Alors lève-toi_

Extase finale et partager

_On est libre_

_On va vivre_

_Pour nos vies_

Deux corps qui se serrent et envisagent pour une fois un avenir radieux

The End !

Ben voilà c'est fini (et je suis pas fière mais c'est écrit et publié maintenant), pour note les chansons sont "J'ai demandé à la lune" (album Paradize) et "Gang Bang" (album Alice&June) d'Indochine bien entendu.

Dites une chtoute pitiote review, please.

Duo avec les chibi eyes tout mimi : vii pour qu'elle recommence (pas ?)

A pluche


End file.
